M00006
I admit I wasn't the most athletic person on my class, or the most popular. I was convinced by my friends to try and get some excercise. I contacted a friend who knew more than a thing or two about working-out and called him to go to the local park. He told me it's better to go in a late hour so two guys doing pull-ups wouldn't get much of an audience. I agreed. On our way to the park as we talked about wht sort of training program fit best with me he stopped in the middle of his sentence and just looked at me. I turned around to a sight scary to some, frightning to others, to me it was more startling. A silhouette of a child, maybe 5 or 6 years old, next to one of the fire hydrants around the block. I admit it got a shiver out of me. I told my friend just to ignore it and we continued. After an hour in the park I decided it's time to go home and rest. On our way back, my friend and I stumbled upon the silhouette again. "Hey kid, what are you doing?", I shouted. The child stood still. I felt something was off but I couldn't put my finger on it and then it hit me; the child held a severed head, hanging from it's hair. My spine shivered with disgustfrom all of the blood spilled from the head, it seemed fresh and I looked at he child, he had a simple smile. I was shocked but mostly confused, "What's a little kid doing with someone's head?" I thought to myself. Then another thing felt odd; I thought to myself:"Why is it so silent?" and then remembered about my friend. I turned around to a body that belonged to my friend with a puddle of blood behind it. I slowly walked towards it just to confirm what I feared had happened; my friend was decapitated. I quickly turned around so I qouldn't end the same but there was no one there. "What the hell is going on here?" just one of the thoughts that rushed my mind at that moment. I heard a beeping sound and remembered I had my wrist watch with me and looked at it, it said "00:01". Strangely I felt num and after I blinked I found myself standing right where I was when my friend and I left the park and saw the child. Confused and weak, I asked my friend:"Hey, remember that silhouete of a kid we saw earlier?" "What silhouette thing?" he said. "Nevermind" I replied. I rubbed my chin and felt something in my hand. I looked and it was blood, my hands were covered in blood. I closed my eyes and tried to get a grasp at reality. When I opened my eyes everything was normal. We both returned to our homes and I went to bed. As I closed my eyes I saw it flashing infront of my eyes; the murder of my friend, the frightning sight of the child and then opened my eyes to find that a note had been left on my counter saying: 'It won't end like this next time" -the Watcher- I didn't really get it so I went to find answers and after a month since the incident, I saw over the Internet that at least 30 other people experienced what I witnessed. I sure hope at least that unlike the others I won't end up in my room with mt throat sliced. I will.